In general, a fuel cell is a device that obtains electrical power from fuel, hydrogen and oxygen. Fuel cells are being widely developed as an energy supply system because fuel cells are environmentally superior and can achieve high energy-efficiency.
A fuel cell, in which a hydrogen electrode layer acting as a catalytic layer and a gas diffusion layer, a porous body layer made of sintered foam metal, and a flat separator are provided on one side of an electrolytic membrane in order, and an oxygen electrode layer acting as a catalytic layer and a gas diffusion layer, a porous body layer made of sintered foam metal, and a flat separator are provided on the other side of the electrolytic membrane in order, is disclosed (for example, with reference to Patent Document 1)    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-63095